


Nowhere and Everywhere? (mcyt au)

by McSemple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (gets slapped), Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Minecraft, Other, Plot, Random ass Idea I came up out of no where, Simulation, Slow Burn, The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aero-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSemple/pseuds/McSemple
Summary: All Dream has ever really known is nothing. A world where everything is blank, only run down buildings, over grown cities, and being alone.He was almost 21 and didn't even know what a human was.At the age of 13 he was once playing with his friend, however that all changed when something happened, something he cant remember. The thing is, Dream lost his memory that day, waking up on the ground, the world suddenly abandoned.Well that was until things started changing, that was when someone showed up. Changing Dream's who world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, possibly too-, possibly-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter one, What was that and who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was on his way to get supplies after running out of stuff.  
> Well, that was till he came across something.  
> Just like that he was forced to learn so much more things about this world he wished he never had. But then again, maybe he will finally get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New book? WOOOOOOOo  
> Hello LGBTQ Community, how are we on this lovely day?  
> This is actually my second book!  
> My first one is called 'Society's Broken System' if you want to check it out! It is also a MCYT story! I try to update regularly but I do have somewhat of a life with school and shit so like this book updates aren't going to be consistent-
> 
> Anyway beside that, I hope you enjoy what I wrote and if you have any suggestions to maybe help the book, I will gladly take them! I am always working towards making my writing better!

* * *

**Third pov**

* * *

Ever since Dream was younger, or at least he remembered there was nothing. Or in better words no one. 

He has never seen anyone.

Dream walked down the sidewalks that were covered in overgrown plants, dragging his feet. Despite the world seeming to end, it wasn't like the supplies just disappeared. He was on his way to the store actually. He ran out of food and supplies a few days ago and put off getting stuff till now. Just like how supplies didn't disappear, neither did animals. A few weeks ago when he was getting food he was attacked by a bear. Almost lost a leg back then.

He slightly adjusted the mask that sat on his face, covering it completely. It was all white with a smiley face painted on it, though it was quite dirty and the paint drooped slightly. Talking about what he wore, he also had a light green sweater on, not that he remembered where it came from. Also a pair of black jeans and boots. 

Across his back sat a bow with arrows over his left shoulder. Not to mention the knife he held in his right. Since he was attacked last time, he was not going to take a chance this time. 

If he was being honest, he had forgotten what his own face looked like. He only took it off to sleep and eat, which was not often. Dream shook his head, throwing up his hood over his dirty blond/brown hair. He did not need to think about this, he just needed to grab some shit and go back to the house he was staying at. 

Then his mind began to wonder again, it was his way of coping with the complete silence of this world. The sound of ringing in his ears that only appears when the silence gets too loud. He took a deep breath, only snapping out of it when he found himself standing outside of the shop he was soon going to loot. 

He walked up to the door, noticing it was locked. He groaned loudly, looking around the ground for something, mostly a rock. Only to come up short with a few small pebbles. He sighed, deciding to go to the back of the store to see if there was an opening. That's when he saw a slightly opened door. Something Dream hasn't exactly realised is that he was an extremely paranoid person. Anxiety filled him as he looked at the open door. How the hell was it opened, from what he had seen no animals could open doors, only him. His breath picked up slightly as he slowly backed away from the door. 

But then he stopped for a second, maybe he had opened it at one point. Most days when by in a blur anyway, he wouldn't be surprised if he had opened it at one point. But deep down he knew this was nothing but an excuse. He took yet another deep breath, holding out his knife before walking into the store. He seemed to be in a storage room, seeing as though there were a bunch of boxes, taped shut. That was up till he heard a shout.

Dream felt his soul leave his body as he stumbled back aggressively, tripping over himself falling. The sound of groaning of an unknown source. Then a loud scream came from the same voice of the prior shout, "HELP ME!" That's when Dream snapped out of it, the thing spoke English?

Dream jumped back up, running out of the storage room and into the store. He looked over the shelf's eyes falling on two things. It was something that looked like him and other things that looked like him but dead. The dead looking thing seemed to be attacking the thing that looked like him, a human. He ran over, the only thing swarming his head is to try and get the thing off the human. 

He ran and kicked the thing off the person, the thing letting out a loud groan. It seemed really fragile. What gave it away was the fact this thing was now bent in half, formed that way from his kick. The way it bent almost made Dream want to throw up. However, he kept a straight face under his mask. That thing started limping back towards him slowly, causing his anxiety to strike back up, making his fight or flight wake up. With a lot of hesitation at first, he gripped into his knife tightly. Yes, he has fought off animals but he had no idea what the hell this was. He felt sweat drip down his back as he shook his head. Fuck it.

He took the knife and quickly swung at the things neck, managing to hit it as the thing fell to the ground. Dream stumbled back as this liquid started to puddle around the thing. That was when he remembered, he spun around and met brown eyes. He held his knife at this human. That's when the person's hands shot up. 

"I won't hurt you..?" The stranger shouted but sounded unsure of himself. Dream saw his hand was shaking, actually not only his hand, his whole body. Dream slightly backed away, well that was until the person lunged forward, "Don't step in that!" The person shouted, grabbing Dream's arm and pulling Dream to himself, even though being a few inches shorter. Dream felt himself freeze completely, as this person gripped tightly into his arm. 

Dream went back to his fight or flight response, remembering his knife and quickly holding it up to his throat, centimeters away from touching his throat. The person's breath loudly hitches, eyes widening. "Please take the knife away," his voice was shaky. "Who are you and what that fuck was that?" Dream's voice however, was raspy and aggressive. 

The person's eyes started to water, glancing at the knife that was covered in the liquid from the thing. "My name is George and that was a zombie, part of stage one." The person- no George said, stumbling over his own words. Dream looked at him confused, not like George could see. "What are you saying? What is a 'zombie'? What do they even do? What is a stage?" Dream started swarming George with questions, knife getting closer to his throat. "I'll tell you everything if you take the knife away." George's stutter grew, staring at the knife in pure fear. 

Dream slightly hesitated before taking his knife away, hearing George let out a huge sigh of relief, falling back slightly. "Can we go somewhere more safe?" George asks, wiping his forehead making a pair of glasses (clout glasses) fall in front of his eyes along with some of his hair. Dream looks at the boy, shaking his head before turning to walk away. About to walk threw the liquid that was pouring from the 'zombie'. 

The zombie was all green with decaying flesh, bones showing through holes. The thing wore a light blue ripped and dirty shirt, along with just as gross dark blue pants. The liquid that was coming from it was a dark purple.

Well that was before George grabbed him again, causing Dream to flinch and grip harder on his knife, tensing up. "Don't attack, just a warning. Never touch that." He points at the stuff on the ground, causing Dream to loosen up a bit and look at him. "Why?" George looks at him then to the liquid, "The best way to describe it is that it makes you like that." He mumbles, pointing to the zombies body, causing Dream to look at it then to his knife. 

"So I almost-" He cut himself off, seeing George nod. He sighed, looking down. He did feel a bit bad, but not that bad. He shook his hand, walking around the stuff. Dream looked around the store, wiping his knife on a towel. He turned around and was met with George, sighing he held out his hand. "That bag on your back, is it empty?" He asks, only to get a shake of the head from George, saying no. 

"Could I use it? I need to get stuff but I seemed to have forgotten my bag." He mumbles, looking down in slight embarrassment. Well that was till he felt a slight weight on his hand, looking up to see George gave him the bag that was on his back. 

Dream smiled slightly, George still unable to see this however. Dream walks around the store, grabbing water, food, and medicine alike. Everything he needed. However, he didn't notice that he was grabbing more than he normally would. 

He turned towards George, "we can go now." Dream mumbles walking towards the back, quick to leave. He didn't care if George had been following, but he was kind of hopping George was following. He had a lot of questions. 

The walk was filled with an uncomfortable silence, Dream gripped onto the backpack tightly. "Hey, I can take the bag, considering you have something on your back already..." Dream slightly jumped at the sound of George talking, not used to it at all. Dream looked back at him, only holding the bag out to him. Yeah he didn't trust George at all but it was only a bag, also Dream does have a weapon. 

George took it from him and smiled, walking a little closer so now he was walking beside Dream instead of behind. "Nice..." George trails off, looking at Dream's sweater, "orange? Sweater." George seemed to guess however. "What? Orange?" Dream asks, confused looking at him. George quickly looked to the ground, blushing from embarrassment. "I meant... red?" Dream fully stopped this time, "red? Do you know colours?" He asked, crossing his arm. George rubbed his arm, "how am I supposed to answer that?" George asked, refusing to look up. 

Dream looked down at him, "how else?" He responds, causing George to sigh. "I'm colourblind, I believe. Someone I met at one point, I think when I was like 14, they told me. It's pretty blurry though. I don't even really remember their name, only their face..." George trailed off, but Dream perked up. "Wait, how old are you?" He asks, grabbing his shoulder. George looks up, "24, why?" Dream's eyes widen, "you remember what happened 8 years ago?" George now looked at him confused, "yeah? kind of blurry though." 

Dream stood up straight, "we have a lot to talk about." He grips onto George's hand and starts speed walking back to his place, startling George as he now has to half ass run. 

Since they started to run, it didn't take long for them to get to Dream's place. He walked up to the door and just opened it, it's not like he ever felt the need to lock the door. 

George noticed that the place was extremely barren, almost nothing was in it. Dream just walked through the house to the living room. Sitting on top of one sleeping bag seeing there was no furniture. Dream yanked George to the floor, staring him down. "What happened on that day?" He asks, sitting criss cross hands on the ground and leaning towards George. George leaned back slightly, "what day?" He asks back, Dream shakes his head. "The day I lost my memory, what was it like before the day?" He asks excitedly, crawling over to George a bit closer.

George backed up a bit, "I don't remember a lot! Nothing that could help you." George holds his hands out slightly, blocking Dream from coming any closer as George was pushed against a wall. "Tell me, what do you remember?" George compared this guy's actions to an excited puppy, "I remember these two people..." George trails off again, "look, can we talk about something else." He asks, making Dream realise the shakiness in his voice. That made Dream shut up, sitting back down normally. 

"Alright, umm... What are you?" He asks, deciding to go a different root in questions. George looked at him, "human, obviously. what do you mean?" Dream crosses his arms, "but that's what I am... You're what I am? But I thought I was the only one?" Dream adds, clearly confused but that just made George confused. "You thought you were the only one?" George asks back, getting a nod from Dream "I mean, considering I've been the only one for the past eight years." George looked taken aback, "you've been alone for eight whole years thinking you were the only one left?" George basically repeated, surprised.

Dream nodded, making George shake his head, "that explains why you freaked out." That's when Dream thought, "wait, have you seen anyone?" This grabbed George's attention, "no... Not since eight years like you, but I knew people existed." George mumbled, causing Dream to nod. 

Dream looks down, "so what's a zombie?" He asks, causing George to flinch. "They are a part of stage one, they are very common and honestly everywhere." Everywhere? Dream had never seen then before, nowhere. "I have no idea why you tried to step in their blood." George added, shaking his head. "Because I have never seen them before in my life." Dream stared at him, causing George's eyebrows to furrow. "How? Back where I was I couldn't step five feet without seeing one. Not to mention the other stages..." He adds, only making Dream Groan.

"I don't even know what the hell a 'stage' is." He mutters, causing George's head to snap in his direction, "how?" He shouts. Dream shrugs, "I don't know!"

"It is what the things are! It usually says what they are on what they wear. Like for zombies, on their shirts it says 'stage 1'. How did you miss that?" Dream sighs, "I think it was because I was too focused on saving your life." George rolls his eyes, sighing.

George looked down, staying silent for a second. "Can I ask a question this time?" He finally spoke up, gaining Dream attention. "What?" George sighed yet again, "what's with the mask? You know you were alone so why?" Dream stared at him before shrugging. "Because I don't want to have to see myself." He answered simply, making George grow a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He trailed off, looking up and meeting Dream's eyes without seeing them. That suddenly reminded Dream. "Hey, what's being colour blind?"

George slightly shrugged, "I can't say for sure, but what I was told a while back is that I don't see colours like per say you. For example you're a sweater." Dream remembered back to when George called his green sweater orange or red. "Oh, well..." Dream grabs his sweater, "this is green." He corrects, "and maybe, I could help you with colours?" 

George seemed to lighten up, "you could do that?" He asks, making Dream nod. "Yeah, I think it could be a good time passer-" But soon Dream was cut off but a loud sound. 

There was a sound of something hitting the front door, it sounded like an arrow..? Dream looked over to George only to see George staring at him in distraught. "What the hell is that?" He asks, George looks at him and whispers. " _stage 2..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!  
> I hope you enjoyed what I wrote, I had a lot of fun writing it-  
> Again, if you have any suggestions or anything, let me know. I love adding to my writing.  
> Even besides that, I love reading all comments! They always lighten up my day knowing people do read my stuff and having something to add!  
> But anyways,  
> have a good day!


	2. Chapter two, Stage two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah aren't I just so good at updating-  
> I apologies man, I only have one personality trait and it's being a procrastinator.

* * *

**Third pov**

* * *

The sound started getting louder, "stage two?" Dream shouts, confused. George quickly slaps a hand over Dream's mask, shoving the mask against Dreams face, mostly on his mouth. "Shut up!" Dream flinched at the sudden action, "why?" Dream asks. However, it was hard to hear him because his voice was very mumbled due to the mask that was being pushed against his face. "Maybe it will go away if we shut up," George whispers, clearly he was able to understand Dream even with his face being pressed against a mask. "Could you please stop pressing on my mask, it's getting hard to breath." 

George quickly takes his hand away, looking away. "Sorry," he mutters, sighing. The sound only got louder, "What is the thing? Stage two?" That's when George remembered, Dream had no idea about any of these stages. "You know what a skeleton is right?" George asks, deciding not to look in Dream's direction. "Yeah, the thing that in me. Bones and shit." George only nods, the thing sounded like it was going to break down the door. 

"Yeah, it's that with a bow. Stage two branded on its forehead." George explains, flinching at every hit on the door. 

Dream groans, "how does that make any sense? Couldn't a stick fall on it and it would fall apart?" George shrugs, "you could say that about the decaying flesh you fought against earlier." He mumbled, getting a nod from Dream. "I guess..."

Dream looked around to open the living room shaking his head. This is definitely not good enough. He quickly grabbed George's hand and stood up, snatching his knife and running. He ran up the stairs George trailing behind him. Running past every door till they got to the furthest. He threw it open and shut it behind him and George, locking it. 

The sound of a loud crash and scratching against floors caused the two to completely freeze, that was close. The colour dried from George's face, quickly looking around the room. Dream only stared at the door, kind of hoping this thing would just leave, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The sound of scratching on the floor as it goes through rooms with open doors and breaking down the others. 

Dream felt a sudden tug on his arm, making him look up to see George trying to pull him. A pleading look on George's face is what startles him, "what?" He whispers to George. "Dream, we have to hide." His voice was as pleading as his look.

Dream looked at the door one more time before sighing. "There aren't that many places to hide." He shakes his head, voice quite. George points to the closet, "there." He mutters, earning an immediate shake of disapproval from Dream. Taking his arm away from George. "No way. So you can stab me in the closet or something?" 

George aggressively shakes his head, hearing the scratching grow louder. "No! We have to go now!" He whispers but was trying to make it seem like he was yelling. Dream just stood still, tensing so he couldn't be moved. "You don't understand. You haven't seen or faced them." George glares, tugging on his sweater harder. Dream didn't move, only stared down at George with his smiley mask. 

It stayed like that for a bit until all of a sudden the sound of a crash on the door startled them both out of the staring contest. They both look at the arrow coming through the old door, making a crack run down it. George's actions get a bit more frantic, making Dream look over to him. "Look, I took down the zombie, can't I take down this thing?" Another arrow hit the door, making another crack form on the door. 

"They aren't the same at all! You're going to get killed, you should see their aim." George glares, pulling on his sweater again. Dream shrugs, "I'll be fine, it's just bones being held up by nothing. One hit and it's falling apart." Dream adds, another arrow hitting the door making a hole form, a piece of the door falling due to the cracks of the old door. 

The two watch as this skeleton squeezes through the large hole in the door. Bow and arrow in its hand. Dream could feel George behind him tense. He slowly bent down to grab his knife that was on the ground. He saw the skeleton load his bow with an arrow so he ran up and hit it with the knife. However, it didn't fall apart.

Within what felt like a second he felt a sharp pain hit his side, making him fall back, holding where the intense pain pulsed. He felt a fucking arrow sticking out of him, that thing shot him. "Shit." He whispered, looks like this thing needed a bit more force. 

Dream took a second to think, what could he do? Then it hit him, not an arrow this time. Since this stage is probably more for long-distance. He saw the thing start to wind up it bow again. Dream slightly limped over to it and slapped the bow from out of its hand. The bow falling on the ground with a clatter. 

The skeleton and Dream made awkward eye contact as the thing clearly was not expecting that. Without thinking too much Dream just shoved the thing to the floor, stomping on the spine, bones falling apart easily.

Now that Dream knew the thing was probably dead, he fell to the ground in pain. Grabbing the arrow that was stuck in his side and ripped it out, groaning in pain. "Fuck." He felt something hit the back of his head, "what are you an idiot?" Dream heard George say, making him shake his head. "Got rid of it though did I not?" He said through gridded teeth. 

George loudly sighed, "do you have any bandages?" Dream looked over to him, though his vision was a bit blurry. "I don't need help. I've been attacked by animals before, I know what I'm doing." Goerge shook his head, "were you ever shot by an animal?" With that Dream stopped talking, staring down at the ground. 

"What's the difference?" He asks, making George scoff. "Look, would it kill you to have someone help?" He looked to see Dream playing with the arrow, "maybe. I don't even know who or what you really are." After saying that an uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

"I don't know what more to tell you. My name is George, I'm 24, I'm colour blind, my birthday is November 1st, I hardly remember my past other than two people I used to be friends with." George broke the uncomfortable silence, "you want to act like you don't trust me and all that when I don't even know you're name." 

Dream didn't even think about that, had he not even introduced himself? "I'm Dream." He mumbled, noticing the smile that came to George’s face before it immediately dropped a few seconds later. 

"Ok, can you please let me do something about that? Then I'll like... I don't know leave you alone or whatever." Taking a deep breath, Dream only nods. 


End file.
